Produce suppression of endocrine function with aminoglutethimide (AG), establish the mechanism of steroid inhibition, and compare the effects of surgical adrenalectory, antiestrogen therapy, and aminoglutethimide in human breast carcinoma. Female patients with inoperable, recurrent, or metastatic breast carcinoma and whose tumors are either estrogen receptor positive or unknown are selected for study. Women are rendomized into two separate therapeutic trials: a comparison of medical adrenalectomy (AG + hydrocortisone) vs. surgical adrenalectomy, and of AG vs. the antiestrogen, tamoxifen. Extensive endocrine studies evaluate the effects of AG on extra-adrenal estrogen production, androgen, progestin, and prolactin secretion, and steroid metabolism.